ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexis Arquette
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Beverly Hills, California, U.S. | death_cause = Cardiac arrest caused by HIV | resting_place = Westwood Village Memorial Park Cemetery, California, U.S. | occupation(s) = Actress, musician, cabaret singer, cartoonist | other_names = Eva Destruction | years_active = 1982–2016 | relatives = |Richmond Arquette |Patricia Arquette |David Arquette |Cliff Arquette }} | parents = Lewis Arquette (father) Brenda Olivia Nowak (mother) |cause of death = Drug Overdose}} Alexis Arquette (born Robert Arquette; July 28, 1969 – September 11, 2016) was an American actor, cabaret performer, underground cartoonist, and activist. She was well known for her gender transitioning, and for supporting other people making similar transitions. Early life Arquette was born in Los Angeles, California, the fourth of five children of Brenda Olivia "Mardi" (née Nowak), an actress, poet, theater operator, activist, acting teacher, and therapist, and Lewis Arquette, an actor and director. Mardi Nowak was Jewish of Russian and Polish descent. Lewis Arquette was a convert to Islam from Catholicism. Lewis's family's surname was originally "Arcouet" of partial French-Canadian ancestry;Finding Your Roots, February 9, 2016, PBS Lewis's father was comedian Cliff Arquette. Alexis Arquette was distantly related to American explorer Meriwether Lewis. Actors Rosanna, Richmond, Patricia, and David Arquette are her siblings. Career In 1982, at the age of 12, Arquette's first acting gig was as "this little kid who's on a ride with all these women and whatnot" in the music video "She's a Beauty" by The Tubes. In 1986, Arquette debuted on the big screen in an uncredited role as Alexis, the androgynous friend and bandmate of sexually ambivalent teenager Max Whiteman (Evan Richards) in Down and Out in Beverly Hills. Arquette, in the earlier years of her career, primarily performed as a female impersonator, frequently under the name "Eva Destruction". Later in her career, she made public that she had begun the process leading to sex reassignment surgery. To this end, Arquette had publicly declared that she considered her gender to be female. At nineteen, Arquette landed a sizeable film role, playing trans sex worker Georgette in the screen adaptation of Last Exit to Brooklyn. The majority of Arquette's film work was in low-budget or independent films. In total, Arquette starred in more than 40 movies, including I Think I Do, Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror, and Sometimes They Come Back... Again. Arquette also starred as a crack addict opposite Tim Roth in Jumpin' at the Boneyard, as a teenage boy seeking revenge for a horrible childhood in the New Zealand-shot horror fantasy Jack Be Nimble, and as a murderous drag queen in the low budget comedy Killer Drag Queens on Dope. Arquette also had supporting roles in Pulp Fiction, Threesome and Bride of Chucky, and she played a Boy George fanatic, George Stitzer, in the Adam Sandler–Drew Barrymore film The Wedding Singer, singing "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me" over and over. Her role as Georgina, a Boy George impersonator, in another Sandler–Barrymore film, Blended, was a reference to that role. In 2001, Arquette returned to New Zealand to play Roman emperor Caligula in two episodes of Xena: Warrior Princess. That same year, Arquette guest starred in the Friends episode "The One with Chandler's Dad", in which she directly interacted with her sister-in-law, Courteney Cox. Also in the same year, she cameoed in Son of the Beach. In September 2005, VH1 announced Arquette as one of the celebrity house-guests on the 6th season of The Surreal Life. On January 31, 2007, Arquette was a featured celebrity client and guest judge on the première episode of Bravo's reality show Top Design. Arquette also made a cameo appearance in Robbie Williams' She's Madonna video. Personal life and death In 2004, Arquette expressed an interest in undergoing formal male-to-female transitioning by the use of hormone treatments and, ultimately, a sex reassignment surgery, which she realized in 2006, in her late 30s. Those experiences were documented in the film Alexis Arquette: She's My Brother, which debuted at the 2007 Tribeca Film Festival. Arquette was a vocal supporter of transgender people, including Chaz Bono, who transitioned from 2006 to 2008. Arquette died on September 11, 2016, surrounded by close family. Arquette was serenaded with David Bowie's "Starman". The immediate cause of death was cardiac arrest caused by myocarditis caused by cardiomyopathy caused by HIV, which Arquette had contracted 29 years earlier. Filmography Television References External links * * Category:1969 births Category:2016 deaths Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:AIDS-related deaths in California Category:American drag queens Category:American film actresses Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of French-Canadian descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Polish-Jewish descent Category:American people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American people of Swiss descent Category:American people of Welsh descent Category:American television actresses Category:Arquette family Category:LGBT musicians from the United States Category:LGBT people from California Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:Transgender and transsexual actresses Category:Transgender and transsexual musicians Category:Transgender Jews Category:Infectious disease deaths in California Category:Activists from California